This invention relates generally to an electronic toy, and in particular, to an electronic toy that generates audio outputs, such as speech and sound effects.
Children have a particular fascination with animals, for example, the sounds that animals make. The need exists for an electronic toy that can be easily activated to generate audio outputs to entertain and educate a user.
Generally, the embodiments of the present invention provide an electronic toy that may be activated so as to entertain and educate a user.